La verdadera historia de la sirenita
by Meikyo Natsume
Summary: oneshot inspirado en el video de vocaloid y el cuento de Hans Andersen


Cuando vi el video de vocaloid quise escribir este fic, busque el cuento que le pertenece a Hans Christian Andersen y puse los personajes de Bleach que son obra de Tite…espero que les guste

En el fondo del más azul de los océanos había un maravilloso palacio en el cual habitaba el Rey del Mar, un sabio tritón que tenía una abundante melena negra y ojos afilados. Vivía en esta espléndida mansión de coral multicolor y de conchas preciosas, junto a su única hija.

Rukia, una joven de blanca piel, melena azabache y ojos violeta que eran mas hermoso que cualquier perla; además de ser la más bella poseía una voz maravillosa; cuando cantaba acompañándose con el arpa, los peces acudían de todas partes para escucharla, las conchas se abrían, mostrando sus perlas, y las medusas al oírla dejaban de flotar.

La pequeña sirena casi siempre estaba cantando, y cada vez que lo hacía levantaba la vista buscando la débil luz del sol, que a duras penas se filtraba a través de las aguas profundas.

-¡Oh! ¡Cuánto me gustaría salir a la superficie para ver por fin el cielo que todos dicen que es tan bonito de dia y cambia al ocultarse el sol, y escuchar la voz de los hombres y oler el perfume de las flores!- exclamaba maravillada la pequeña sirena

-Todavía eres demasiado joven -respondió Unohana su tía-. Dentro de unos años, cuando tengas dieciseis, el rey te dará permiso para subir a la superficie.

Rukia soñaba con el mundo de los hombres, el cual conocía a través de los relatos de su tía, a la cual interrogaba durante horas para satisfacer su inagotable curiosidad cada vez que volvía de la superficie. En este tiempo, mientras esperaba salir a la superficie para conocer el universo ignorado, se ocupaba de su maravilloso jardín adornado con flores marítimas. Los caballitos de mar le hacían compañía y los delfines se le acercaban para jugar con ella; únicamente las estrellas de mar, quisquillosas, no respondían a su llamada.

Por fin llegó el cumpleaños tan esperado y, durante toda la noche precedente, no consiguió dormir. A la mañana siguiente su padre la llamó y, al acariciarle sus largos y oscuros cabellos, vio esculpida en su hombro una hermosísima flor.

-¡Bien, ya puedes salir a respirar el aire y ver el cielo! ¡Pero recuerda que el mundo de arriba no es el nuestro, sólo podemos admirarlo! Somos hijos del mar y no tenemos alma como los hombres. Sé prudente y no te acerques a ellos. ¡Sólo te traerían desgracias!

Apenas su padre terminó de hablar, Rukia le dio un beso y se dirigió hacia la superficie, deslizándose ligera. Se sentía tan veloz que ni siquiera los peces conseguían alcanzarla. De repente emergió del agua. ¡Qué fascinante! Veía por primera vez el cielo azul y las primeras estrellas centelleantes al anochecer. El sol, que ya se había puesto en el horizonte, había dejado sobre las olas un reflejo dorado que se diluía lentamente. Las gaviotas revoloteaban por encima de la morocha y dejaban oír sus alegres graznidos de bienvenida.

-¡Qué hermoso es todo! -exclamó feliz, dando palmadas.

Pero su asombro y admiración aumentaron todavía: una nave se acercaba despacio al escollo donde se encontraba. Los marinos echaron el ancla, y la nave, así amarrada, se balanceó sobre la superficie del mar en calma. Rukia escuchaba sus voces y comentarios. "¡Cómo me gustaría hablar con ellos!", pensó. Pero al decirlo, miró su larga cola cimbreante, que tenía en lugar de piernas, y se sintió acongojada: "Jamás seré como ellos"

A bordo parecía que todos estuviesen poseídos por una extraña animación y, al cabo de poco, la noche se llenó de vítores: "¡Viva nuestro capitán! ¡Vivan sus veinte años!" La pequeña sirena, atónita y extasiada, había descubierto mientras tanto al joven al que iba dirigido todo aquel alborozo. Alto, moreno, de porte real, y con un cabello de extraño color naranja sonreía satisfecho. La sirenita no podía dejar de mirarlo y una extraña sensación de alegría y sufrimiento al mismo tiempo, que nunca había sentido con anterioridad, le oprimió el corazón.

La fiesta seguía a bordo, pero el mar se encrespaba cada vez más. Rukia se dio cuenta en seguida del peligro que corrían aquellos hombres: un viento helado y repentino agitó las olas, el cielo entintado de negro se desgarró con relámpagos amenazantes y una terrible borrasca sorprendió a la nave desprevenida.

-¡Cuidado! ¡El mar...! -en vano la Rukia gritó y gritó.

Pero sus gritos, silenciados por el rumor del viento, no fueron oídos, y las olas, cada vez más altas, sacudieron con fuerza la nave. Después, bajo los gritos desesperados de los marineros, la arboladura y las velas se abatieron sobre cubierta, y con un siniestro fragor el barco se hundió. Rukia, que momentos antes había visto cómo el joven capitán caía al mar, se puso a nadar para socorrerlo. Lo buscó inútilmente durante mucho rato entre las olas gigantescas. Había casi renunciado, cuando de improviso, milagrosamente, lo vio sobre la cresta blanca de una ola cercana y, de golpe, lo tuvo en sus brazos.

El joven estaba inconsciente, mientras que Rukia, nadando con todas sus fuerzas, lo sostenía para rescatarlo de una muerte segura. Lo sostuvo hasta que la tempestad amainó. Al alba, que despuntaba sobre un mar todavía lívido, la sirena se sintió feliz al acercarse a tierra y poder depositar el cuerpo del joven sobre la arena de la playa. Al no poder andar, permaneció mucho tiempo a su lado con la cola lamiendo el agua, frotando las manos del joven y dándole calor con su cuerpo.

Hasta que un murmullo de voces que se aproximaban la obligaron a buscar refugio en el mar.

-¡Corran! ¡Corran! -gritaba una dama de forma atolondrada- ¡Hay un hombre en la playa! ¡Está vivo! ¡Pobrecito...! ¡Ha sido la tormenta...! ¡Llevémoslo al castillo! ¡No! ¡No! Es mejor pedir ayuda...

La primera cosa que vio el joven al recobrar el conocimiento, fue el hermoso semblante de la más joven de las tres damas.

-¡Gracias por haberme salvado! -le susurró a la bella desconocida.

Rukia, desde el agua, vio que el hombre al que había salvado se dirigía hacia el castillo, ignorante de que fuese ella, y no la otra, quien lo había salvado.

Pausadamente nadó hacia el mar abierto; sabía que, en aquella playa, detrás suyo, había dejado algo de lo que nunca hubiera querido separarse. ¡Oh! ¡Qué maravillosas habían sido las horas transcurridas durante la tormenta teniendo al joven entre sus brazos!

Cuando llegó a la mansión paterna, Rukia empezó su relato, pero de pronto sintió un nudo en la garganta y, echándose a llorar, se refugió en su habitación. Días y más días permaneció encerrada sin querer ver a nadie, rehusando incluso hasta los alimentos. Sabía que su amor por el joven capitán era un amor sin esperanza, porque ella, nunca podría casarse con un hombre.

Sólo la Hechicera de los Abismos podía socorrerla. Pero, ¿a qué precio? A pesar de todo decidió consultarla.

-¡...por consiguiente, quieres deshacerte de tu cola de pez! Y supongo que querrás dos piernas. ¡De acuerdo! Pero deberás sufrir atrozmente y, cada vez que pongas los pies en el suelo sentirás un terrible dolor.

-¡No me importa -respondió Rukia con lágrimas en los ojos- a condición de que pueda volver con él!

¡No he terminado todavía! -dijo la vieja-. ¡Deberás darme tu hermosa voz y te quedarás muda para siempre! Pero recuerda: si el hombre que amas se casa con otra, tu cuerpo desaparecerá en el agua como la espuma de una ola.

-¡Acepto! -dijo por último la sirena y, sin dudar un instante, le pidió el frasco que contenía la poción prodigiosa. Se dirigió a la playa y, en las proximidades de su mansión, emergió a la superficie; se arrastró a duras penas por la orilla y se bebió la pócima de la hechicera.

Inmediatamente, un fuerte dolor le hizo perder el conocimiento y cuando volvió en sí, vio a su lado, como entre brumas, aquel semblante tan querido sonriéndole. El príncipe allí la encontró y, recordando que también él fue un náufrago, cubrió tiernamente con su capa aquel cuerpo que el mar había traído.

-No temas, mi nombre es Ichigo -le dijo de repente-. Estás a salvo. ¿De dónde vienes?

Pero Rukia, a la que la bruja dejó muda, no pudo responderle.

-Te llevaré al castillo y te curaré.

Durante los días siguientes, para Rukia empezó una nueva vida: llevaba maravillosos vestidos y acompañaba al príncipe en sus paseos. Una noche fue invitada al baile que daba la corte, Ichigo amablemente la saco a bailar pero tal y como había predicho la bruja, cada paso, cada movimiento de las piernas le producía atroces dolores como premio de poder vivir junto a su amado, otras damas se acercaron para cuidar de Rukia y otras para poder bailar con el príncipe, pero este les hizo caso omiso y acompaño a la morocha toda la velada. Aunque no pudiese responder con palabras a las atenciones de Ichigo, éste le tenía afecto y la colmaba de gentilezas. Sin embargo, el joven tenía en su corazón a la desconocida dama que había visto cuando fue rescatado después del naufragio.

Desde entonces no la había visto más porque, después de ser salvado, la desconocida dama tuvo que partir de inmediato a su país. Cuando estaba con Rukia, el príncipe le profesaba a ésta un sincero afecto, pero no desaparecía la otra de su pensamiento. Y la pequeña sirena, que se daba cuenta de que no era ella la predilecta del joven, ya que en todas sus salidas veía como Ichigo miraba con melancolía el horizonte hacia esa tierra donde se encontraba su dama. Por las noches, Rukia dejaba a escondidas el castillo para ir a llorar junto a la playa, echando de menos a su familia y sufriendo por ese amor, cantando en el silencio de su corazón.

Pero el cruel destino le reservaba otra sorpresa. Un día, desde lo alto del torreón del castillo, fue avistada una gran nave que se acercaba al puerto, y el príncipe decidió ir a recibirla acompañado de Rukia.

La desconocida que Ichigo llevaba en el corazón bajó del barco y, al verla, el joven corrió feliz a su encuentro olvidándose por el momento de la sirena. Rukia, petrificada, sintió un agudo dolor en el corazón. En aquel momento supo que perdería a su príncipe para siempre. La desconocida dama al cabo de uno días fue pedida en matrimonio por el príncipe enamorado, y la dama lo aceptó con agrado, puesto que ella también estaba enamorada. Unos días antes de celebrarse la boda, los novios fueron invitados a hacer un viaje por mar en la gran nave que estaba amarrada todavía en el puerto. Rukia también subió a bordo ya que el príncipe había insistido en que ella su amiga fuera con ellos, y el viaje dio comienzo.

Al caer la noche, Rukia no podía dormir, angustiada por haber perdido para siempre a su amado, subió a cubierta a llorar en silencio como lo venia haciendo cada noche. Recordando la profecía de la hechicera, estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida y a desaparecer en el mar, al fin de al cabo fue feliz al lado de Ichigo. Procedente del mar, escuchó la llamada de su tía:

-¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! ¡Mira! ¿Ves este puñal? Es un puñal mágico que he obtenido de la bruja a cambio de mi cabello. ¡Tómalo y, antes de que amanezca, mata al príncipe! Si lo haces, podrás volver a ser una sirenita como antes y olvidarás todas tus penas.

Como en un sueño, Rukia, sujetando el puñal, se dirigió hacia el camarote del príncipe, ya no quería sufrir y si olvidaba todo, si regresaba a su hogar junto con los quería podría tener paz. Mas cuando vio el semblante de Ichigo durmiendo, se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo, los recuerdos que llevaba en su corazón, los recuerdos de las salidas, las tardes con Ichigo y hasta solo el hecho que él la acompañara en silencio mientras ella leía un libro, la hacían feliz con valor le dio un beso furtivo y subió de nuevo a cubierta.

El príncipe sintió la suave caricia en sus labios y con pereza abrió los ojos viendo frente a él de forma borrosa a una morocha sonrojada que se erguía para salir de su cuarto y en cuando tuvo conciencia de que era Rukia, los recuerdos lo golpearon, dándose cuenta que su salvadora no era aquella dama con la que se iba a casar sino que era Rukia, esa morocha era una sirena y su salvadora y como si le tiraran agua fría se dio cuenta de que el sentimiento que tenia por la dama no era mas que agradecimiento disfrazado de amor y que era Rukia a la que amaba.

Cuando ya amanecía, la sirenita arrojó el arma al mar, dirigió una última mirada al mundo que dejaba y se lanzó entre las olas, dispuesta a desaparecer y volverse espuma – Aun después de disolverme te seguiré amando y observando Ichigo, gracias– fueron sus silenciosas palabras

Ichigo al llegar a cubierta lo primero que vio fue como una Rukia llorosa y a la vez risueña se lanzaba por la borda –¡Rukia! – El príncipe corrió hasta la borda tratando de alcanzarla inútilmente, Rukia había desaparecido en el mar

Cuando el sol despuntaba en el horizonte, lanzó un rayo amarillento sobre el mar y Rukia, desde las aguas heladas, se volvió para ver la luz por última vez, viendo a un Ichigo lloroso. Pero de improviso, como por encanto, una fuerza misteriosa la arrancó del agua y la transportó hacia lo más alto del cielo. Las nubes se teñían de rosa y el mar rugía con la primera brisa de la mañana, cuando la pequeña sirena oyó cuchichear en medio de un sonido de campanillas:

-¡Sirenita! ¡Sirenita! ¡Ven con nosotras!

-¿Quiénes son? -murmuró la muchacha, dándose cuenta de que había recobrado la voz-. ¿Dónde están?

-Estás con nosotras en el cielo. Somos las hadas del viento. No tenemos alma como los hombres, pero es nuestro deber ayudar a quienes hayan demostrado buena voluntad hacia ellos.

La Sirenita, conmovida, miró hacia abajo, hacia el mar en el que navegaba el barco del príncipe quien lloraba en cubierta, y notó que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, Rukia, abrazándose a ella misma, lloró por primera vez.

Paso el tiempo y oyéndose en el buque los cantos de alegría vio al Príncipe y a su linda esposa mirar con melancolía la espuma juguetona de las olas. Rukia, en estado invisible, abrazó a la esposa del Príncipe, envió una sonrisa al esposo, y en seguida subió con las demás hijas del viento.

FIN

Review?


End file.
